


Something to Feel

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Competition, Creampie, Drunk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A drunk venting of problems leads Jaune and Yang to decide the only way they’re going to feel any better about how shit everything is is to just fuck the pain away for a little while. Commission for formorrow-sur.





	Something to Feel

The more that Jaune and Yang drank, the more they realized that the other was ready to break. Pressure had beaten down upon them for too long, between Pyrrha's death and Yang losing a hand and the utter shuffling of their lives as everything they had thought they knew began to give way. Every shot of whiskey loosened just a little more bitterness as the two sat on Yang's bed, just complaining away their problems until finally they had enough drink in them that instead of wanting to vent their problems away, they decided to deal with them constructively.

They almost tore each others' clothes right off trying to undress the other, as the liquor made them rough and clumsy, their kiss a fumbling and messy affair, but neither cared. The only thing either wanted was to feel for a little while, and nothing was getting in the way of that. They peeled each other's clothes off just fine eventually and pressed in tight against one another, Yang grabbing Jaune's cock and clumsily stroking it to full mast. "Fuck me until I'm numb," Yang groaned, biting her lip as she stared into Jaune's eyes, needing this more than anything.

With a nod, Jaune shoved forward, burying himself to the hilt inside of her in only a few quick strokes and then getting right to work. He didn't wait, didn't hold back the urge to just give in, and got right to fucking her. Nothing else would do. "You feel amazing," he groaned as he pushed in, and it was the first positive thing either had said in a while, a little swell of happiness following if only because they had become so deeply entrenched in misery that the presence of anything resembling a good thing just felt right.

Back and forth they rocked, Jaune thrusting down into Yang while Yang immediately got to work at pushing against his thrusts, stubbornly meeting them as she refused to simply lie back and let this happen. She needed something back, unable to just lie there and let him do all the work as she held tightly onto him, keeping herself quiet by pushing against hips lips and refusing to hold back. "I want you," she growled, even if he was already inside of her. She just needed to say it. Needed to let the words come out and let them ring with all of their meaning and their desperation. This was far more than Yang was ready to handle and she needed to do something about it.

"I want you too," Jaune groaned, pulling back and pushing down harder into her, feeling confident that Yang could take it, that of course she liked it rough. And indeed, it drew excited gasps from her lips, more bursts of joy that helped keep him pushing forward, wanting to feed into that craven need and press onward without apology or shame. Nothing was going to stop him now from doing all he could to make her feel good, to ravish and ravage her as he felt the excitement creeping up through him, the need to just go overtaking him. The harder he fucked her, the easier it would be for both of them to ignore everything, and to reach the peak they craved.

The only problem was that Yang, for all she liked it rough, also liked to be in control, and with some whiskey inside of her the only thing she could do was react. It took Jaune by surprise when she rolled them over, shoving him down onto his back and rising up forward. "I don't want you that much," she teased, leaning over him as she got right to work at riding him hard and fast, an almost shameless rush of power and excitement taking hold as she slammed down onto his cock, showing a very feverish and excited side of her in the process. She wasn't going to lie down and take a good, hard fucking; she was going to be the one to give it.

Jaune groaned, surprised by the suddenness of Yang's reversal and by the way she hammered down onto his cock. The slick embrace of her pussy was still nice no matter how it happened, and the startling sight of her so hard at work was definitely appreciated--especially in how her ample breasts heaved from the pure force of her bounces--but he was shocked by her stubborn insistence of getting on top and riding him like that. His hands seized her hips and quickly, he began to fuck her from underneath, meeting her and stubbornly pushing on as well, refusing to slow down just because she was in control. "That's a lot of attitude from someone who was just going on about how she wanted to get fucked until she felt numb."

The feverish and erratic pace of Yang's slams only got faster and messier as she moved onward, refusing to slow down or halt her aggressive pace. She couldn't stop now. Or at least, she wouldn't stop, as she raced feverishly onward and did everything she could to ride out the pleasure with as little shame or hesitation as she could, stopping for nothing as she moved without a care. "If you want to get back on top, fucking make me," she taunted, and wasn't ready for how that was going to go.

Jaune shoved her down onto her back, rolled her onto all fours, slammed into her from behind. Their sex was turning contentious out of belligerent, pent-up aggression. He tugged on her hair and smacked her ass for good measure, groaning, "Don't invite me to do something you're not ready for," as he hammered into her from behind. Amid sharp hisses were excited moans as Yang pressing back against Jaune, their bodies slamming together in noisy excitement as their hard, rough sex got even more intense by the second. This was where both of them wanted to be, as they vented all of their pent up frustrations through hard, unapologetic sex.

But Yang was quick to shoot right back, pushing hard enough against Jaune to drive him onto his back and ride him reverse cowgirl style, getting right back to work at pounding down against him, even as his hand bore slaps down across her ass and grabbed at her every which way as hard as he could. Yang was unapologetic now about getting what she could as she fought for dominance, powering through everything without a care. This was what she needed, and the hot craving of getting that was worth everything to her. Stubborn and intense as it may have been, Yang felt vindicated as the pleasure ached up through her.

The competition helped keep Jaune's mind occupied, and it was with that in mind that he took one last drastic swing around, pushing forward and shoving Yang down onto the bed, pinning her wrists to the bed and fucking the prone blonde so hard the bed creaked under the aggressive force he showed. Shameless howls of ecstasy from Yang's lips helped keep him moving as he lost himself to the excitement of just getting lost to the pleasure. The one certainty that hung over both of them was that they needed this, and that nothing was going to feel as good as letting go did. Even if in the morning they'd be right back amid the misery, there was something here to enjoy.

Jaune didn't stop for anything as he hammered into Yang so hard and so deep that when he came he didn't even care about pulling out. He blew his load right into Yang, who shrieked in surprise at the sudden warmth pumping into her, and in response she thrashed beneath him, struggling and failing to shove him off through the throes of her own orgasmic delight, overwhelmed by how good everything inside of her burned up. She didn't mind that Jaune came inside of her. Risky and stupid as it was, it was sensation, and in the heat of the moment she was ready to accept any pleasure she could get as they finally slowed down.

They broke away, both panting heavily as they locked eyes, staring at each other with hot, bright excitement and wondering what to do next, Yang rolling onto her back as Jaune pulled off of her.

But that moment apart gave both of them plenty of bitter reminders that once they were pulling away again, they were left on their own again, and that urged them both onward. "Go again?" they asked in unison, and Yang threw herself right down onto Jaune and straddled his cock again. They were going to fuck until they were exhausted, and the one comfort they had was that when the morning came around the real worry wasn't going to be having to face the real world again. It was going to be how to hide all of the bruises that were going to form.


End file.
